Not So Ladylike
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: After a night of new experiences with Goku, Chichi prepares breakfast for her and her husband; not knowing that a visitor has arrived. And what a lucky visitor he is... (GokuxChichi one shot)


**A/N: This is the third in a series of embarrassing fics. So far I've done Videl, Bulma and now Chichi. 18 is next!**

 **The Son House:**

"Ooooh! Uhmmmmm!" Chichi moaned as she nestled against her husband. She and Goku had just had quite the night. They had done things the young woman would never have even dreamed of when they had fought in the World Tournament…

"Goku…" She snuggled up against him, the feeling of his seed, now dried against her thighs, a constant reminder of all the sexual things they had done…all the dirty things that he had done to her body. She was still aching all over, the feeling of his calloused hands grazing her tender skin still felt fresh!

Feeling his cooled essence all over her body, her face, her breasts, her legs…her butt, she doubted she'd ever be able to call herself a "lady" again, not with the ways she had been defiled, and oh so willingly! She blushed as she recalled how she had screamed his name, begged him to cum on her even if it mean desecrating her body in ways her Father would have had a heart attack if he knew about.

 _Daddy…_ She thought. Smirking into her still sleeping man's collarbone she felt so naughty. The beautiful virgin princess her Father had raised her to be, now covered in her husband's delicious spunk. She could only blush at what all her friends back home would think, never mind the looks she'd get from Goku's weirdo friends. They knew she didn't like them much, and the feeling was obviously mutual, they thought she was a prude. She giggled into his skin. "Would a prude have let a man stick his hard cock up her-"

"But, Chichi…" Goku moaned in his sleep, clearly having a dream about the woman he had fucked all night long.

"Having sweet dreams my dear husband?" She smiled warmly up at him.

"Do…do that thing you did with your mouth…it was awesome…" He moaned, his rough hand capturing a soft breast in its palm, making its owner squirm.

"Oh, so you enjoyed my "mouth present?" Did you, honey?" Her beautiful face took on a deviant look.

Her gaze turning South she saw his answer plain and clear, the massive tent in the bed sheets told her he needed his present soon.

Pulling down the covers, she saw the cause of the tent. Chichi sighed as she recalled the things that huge member had done to her that night, now she was happy to repay the favor once again.

Taking him into her mouth, she started sucking on the head, letting her tongue roll around his cock like a snake, twisting his length in her grasp.

She could feel him already beginning to pulse. Being asleep he certainly had nowhere near the stamina he had when he was awake, his cock soon bloating between her lips. "Well aren't you a hasty one?" She smiled around his meat, his essence spilling into her mouth.

 _What would Daddy say if he saw his little Princess with such a big cock between her lips?_ She giggled as she swallowed the last of his cum.

"My dirty little, Chichi…" Goku moaned in his slumber, his big head rolling into the pillow now that there was no stick pinning him on his back.

"Hehehehehehe" Chichi closed her eyes as she watched her, very satisfied, husband sleep, that big hunky chest of his rising and falling with every breath.

Her big oaf finally at peace, the young woman decided it was time to get up and get things done around the house. "Sweet dreams, Goku." She turned back to her man, his muscular form still moving under the covers. "I love you."

With that she headed to the bathroom to clean up some. Her petite form swept into the tiled room with grace only a woman could have, her large orbs peering into the mirror before her.

"Well that certainly would turn some heads…" She smiled as, turning on the warm faucet, she gently began the task of cleansing her beautiful hair of the "evidence" of what had transpired the night before.

Several minutes later, she had at last removed the remainder of Goku from her long hair, the raven locks now clean and shining in the morning sun. "There." She looked herself over. "Hmm…" Her eyes now shifting to the rest of her body, she wondered if maybe she should try cleaning all of "it" off of her as well.

Before she could turn on the faucet though she had another thought, her mind going back to the previous night they had shared together. Chichi had gotten married only a month ago and already, like the horny young couple they were, were trying out new and…exotic acts in the bedroom. Before last night she had always made Goku cum in his hand or in the covers. Never on her body or…her mouth.

"Mhhmmm…" She certainly didn't mind him cumming there now; and by the way he had hungrily devoured her pussy…neither did he mind when she came on him.

Looking at the cooled streaks that now coated her body, Chichi had a new appreciation for them, they were marks; her husband, Goku had marked her as his forever, just as she had done to him. When they had defiled each other in the most erotic of ways, they had claimed one another as theirs. Dropping the washcloth she now held in her hand, Chichi left the bathroom, on her way to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.

"I'm…starving!" She rubbed her flat stomach on the way. "Now I know what Goku goes through every waking moment. She giggled at her own joke.

As she made her way to the kitchen, Chichi had failed to notice the window to her bedroom opening up; an orange gi jumping through.

"Daaahhh-daaahh-daaah! Chichi merrily hummed to herself as she prepared a twenty four egg omelet for the two of them…or mostly him. She would be proud of herself for being able to get down even a fourth of the massive meal, never mind the hash browns, bacon, sausage, toast, and jam that she put on the platter with it.

"There…" She breathed a sigh of relief. "This should easily tide him over until lunch. A perverted thought suddenly crossed her mind. _Or perhaps only an hour if we…get going again._

Using all the strength a martial artist could muster; she lifted the breakfast platter and started making her way back to their bedroom.

"Really? Wow, I had no idea! She did that with her-?" Chichi could hear muffled voices coming from the direction of her bedroom. Anyone else might have thought something was amiss, but Chichi was all too happy with how things had turned out, not to mention how secluded their home was out in the mountains.

 _That silly husband of mine is probably just talking to a deer out the window._ She beamed happily, turning the corner into her bedroom, she closed her eyes as her smile lit up the room, the tray of food blocking off only her flat stomach from view. "Goku! Breakfast's ready!" Her melodious voice rang out through the room, but much to her horror a most unexpected voice filtered back.

"WHOA! No kiddin' And I take it you're dessert?" The nasally voice joked.

"Huh…" Chichi slowly opened her large onyx orbs to meet Krillin's small dots, if only briefly. Understandably the man was having a very tough time maintaining eye contact with the nude woman, his pupils running over her porcelain skin.

 _Man! And here I thought Chichi was one of those prudish lady types…look at her; she's covered in Goku's…_ His lewd thoughts about the woman were perfectly clear on his face.

His eyes continuing to scan over her ivory flesh, he took in the sweet curves of her hips, the way her stomach ran swiftly downward into a tiny pink slit, adorned only by a small tuft of raven hair. "And you said you did THIS all night? You dog, you!" Krillin elbowed Goku in the ribs, the big idiot giving a small chuckle.

"Kr…Krillin…" Chichi's entire face turned beet red as her arms began shaking, doing wonderful things to her generous boobs.

"Glad you brought us cupcakes!" The stupid fool laughed, his hand rising up behind his head as he looked over her ripe orbs with the appreciation only Goku should have had. "And here I thought you were flat!" He continued to laugh. "Boy, was I wrong!"

"Urrrrrghh…" Chichi's eyes were hidden behind her hair now, her legs crossing over her slit, she could feel her face burning up. _Krillin saw me NAKED!_ She screamed in her head. _And he's making jokes about my…my…_

"Better be careful, Goku! You could poke your eye out with one of those knockers, HAHAHA!" The short man ogled her wobbling rack for all it was worth.

"But I had my face in them all night and I didn't poke my eye out." Goku said innocently to his friend, the bald man's face growing even redder at what his friend had said he'd done with those sweet cherries.

"GET OUT!" Chichi suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs, the gale-force winds sending Krillin flying back out the window from which he came.

"Goku…" The shaking woman turned to her freaked out husband, her face still burning with embarrassment. "What did you tell him?" She asked, already knowing the answer was "too much".

"Oh, just about the mouth present!" Goku smile joyfully at her. "Your techniques were so unbelievable I just had to tell Krillin how amazed I was!"

"Goku…" Her body shook some more, the food now in peril more than ever before.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Chii'ch." He grinned. "I didn't get to tell him everything. Some of the questions I didn't understand."

"Questions like what?" She could feel her sanity slipping. Not only had a man other than her husband seen her completely naked, but he also knew about the "things" she did.

"Well he asked about your cat, but I said we don't have one. He kept asking so I finally said it was super soft!"

"Go…ku…" She keeled over, the food flying everywhere as Goku caught her in his arms.

"Uhh…Chii'ch?" Goku looked at her with concern. "Cats are soft, right?"

 **A/N: An idea that has been in my head for a while. Chichi seemed like such a prude at times, but she's just as dirty as the rest of us. Please let me know what you thought of this with a REVIEW!**


End file.
